CONNECTIONS
by DannyFan66
Summary: Ever have the feeling like you've met someone before? Or maybe that you've known them for years? OC Abby Erridge has that kind of feeling. BRASS Fic!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything CSI. These characters created by CBS et al…Except for those that weren't.

A/N: For those of you reading 'Family, Like It or Not', this has nothing to do with that. I must, as always, send thanks out to my friend Peggy for making sure you can read what I like to call my writing.

**CONNECTION**

Jim heard the knock on the door of the cabin and checked his watch. "Early, I like that."

He opened the door to find Gil standing there. "May I come in?"

"Hello to you, too. How are Sara and my goddaughter?" Jim asked as he headed back into the kitchen.

Gil closed the door and took a seat on the sofa. "Sara and Katie are just fine. They miss you."

"I miss them, too." Jim answered from the kitchen. "You want a beer?"

Gil didn't answer. Instead, he asked a question. "Jim, how long have you been up here?"

"I got here late last night, why?" Jim answered from the kitchen.

"How well do you know Abigail Erridge?" Gil asked cautiously.

Jim stepped out of the little kitchen. "The journalist I spent every day with for six weeks? Pretty well. Why?"

"She was found in her hotel room this morning; raped and badly beaten." Gil answered.

Jim suddenly looked sick. He managed to drop onto the sofa opposite Gil. "Is…is she…"

"She's in a coma at Desert Palms." Gil tried to read Jim's face.

"Are there any suspects?" Jim's eyes were a little glazed over.

"So far…the evidence leads to just one." Gil still watched his friend.

Jim swallowed. "What'd he have to say about it?"

"I haven't asked him yet." Gil dropped.

Jim realized Gil was looking right at him. He leapt off the sofa and barked at his friend. "Who? Me? You can't be serious! You don't believe that I could…"

Gil interrupted before Jim could finish. "No, no, of course not!"

"What's my motive?" Jim asked still angry.

Gil reached into the envelope he carried. "Here." He tossed the 'mock up' copy of the paper on the table in front of Jim.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"You haven't seen her article?" Gil asked.

Jim stood and went to the kitchen counter. "Just the copy Abby gave me for my final approval." He waved the envelope at Gil. "Why?"

"It's character destroying, Jim. It could end your career." Gil explained.

Jim lifted the paper and read the headline. "'Cop Killing Cop Still on the Force'. That's not Abby's story." Jim handed the article Abby gave him to Gil.

"That's the article that will appear in the paper." Gil answered. "Then there's the evidence.

There was skin under her fingernails. There was…uhh…" Gil's voice fell off.

"Semen, Gil. You can say it." Jim dropped defeated onto the sofa. "Yes, I was with Abby. Yes, I made love to her, because I love her, Gil. I didn't rape her! And, I damn well didn't beat her and leave her so I could come up to the cabin and go fishing. I thought it was her at the door when you knocked." Jim's head dropped into his hands.

Gil stood and went to his friend. "I think we should go, Jim."

"Why are you here, anyway. You left CSI." Jim's head started to hurt.

Gil handed Jim a glass of bourbon. "Catherine called me. 'Special Circumstances' she said."

"Great. Is there anyone who doesn't know?" Jim drained the glass.

"You once said that you'd want my team to investigate your murder, remember?" Gil put away the dinner Jim had been preparing. "Then, who better to investigate and clear you of this?"

Jim looked up. "Am I being arrested? Are you really here to take me in?"

"Would you have preferred it if they sent the officer's you serve with everyday?" Gil held out Jim's jacket. "Come on. Let's get it over with." Then Gil asked, "What did you say about final approval?"

Jim stood and put on his jacket. "When Abby first asked me to let her do the article, I gave her two conditions. The first was that I get final approval of the article before it went to print."

Gil stood and grabbed his car keys from the table. "Did you get that in writing?"

"Abby insisted. I have a copy in my desk at work. She kept the original and sent a copy to her editor." Jim locked the cabin door behind them. "I want to see her."

"I don't think that's wise, Jim." Gil got behind the wheel of his car.

Jim closed the car door and looked at Gil. "What part of 'I love her' and 'I want to see her' did you not understand?" Jim never looked more serious.

"Maybe we should stop at Desert Palms." Gil gave in. "What was the second condition?"

"Shut up." Jim used the long drive back to Vegas to remember when he first met Abby.

* * *

SIX WEEKS BEFORE:

"Captain Brass." The Sheriff began the introduction. "This is Abigail Erridge. She's a columnist for The Associated Press."

Abigail Erridge was a woman in her early forties. She had light brown hair that was a little curly, and she was a couple of inches shorter than Jim. _'"Five feet seven inches."_ Jim thought to himself. She wasn't what most men would think of as beautiful; but, Jim thought she was quite lovely, and her smile practically lit up the hall. "Ms. Erridge. It's a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?"

Abby opened her mouth to answer but the Sheriff spoke again. "Ms. Erridge is writing a story about you, Jim." Jim seemed shocked. "All your years of service, your commendations, what it's been like for you. It seems you have a fan club."

"Well…I'm flattered…but." Jim was not thrilled with this idea.

"It already has the Mayor's approval. I'll leave you to it." The sheriff left them standing silently in the hall.

"Well, I never thought I'd live to see it." Abby began.

Jim's discomfort was obvious. "What's that?"

"A man who liked to hear himself talk as much as my editor does." Abby answered.

Jim smiled and thought, _"I guess it won't be too terrible."_

"I'll try to keep it less than terrible." Jim was a little embarrassed and wondered if he'd said that out loud. "I would really like to explain, Captain. Is there somewhere we could speak…privately?" Abby was the kind of woman who knew what she wanted and usually how to go about getting it.

Jim nodded. "We can talk in my office."

"Lead the way." Abby grabbed her bag and quickly matched Jim's stride.

When they got to Jim's office, he offered her the seat across from his desk, and she took it. She waited for him to sit down before she spoke. "Captain Brass. I have waited and worked toward this moment since May 11th of 2006." Abby paused so Jim could register the date and adjust to the news. "The woman whose life you saved that day, Jackie Hanson, is my best friend. After my parents were…killed, Jackie's folks took me in and raised me as their own. We grew up together. I'm the godmother of her children. She was in Las Vegas because of me that day. It had been a long time since just the two of us had taken a trip. I thought she needed time away from the kids. Vegas is an easy drive from Orange County, so we thought we'd take a long weekend. We didn't leave each other's side the whole trip until I ran to the restroom. That was when that man grabbed her. You're all Jackie could talk about for nearly a year. 'That incredibly brave man.' That's what she called you. Confidentially, I think her husband Mark was a little jealous."

"I was just doing my job." Jim retained his modest demeanor.

Abby smiled. "That's what she told me you'd say." Abby reached into her bag and pulled out a file full of research. "I've done my homework, Captain. You weren't even supposed to be there. There was a department negotiator on the way. You put yourself in that room and risked your life to save Jackie's."

"I don't really like to talk about it." Jim averted his eyes.

Abby slipped the file back into her bag. "I understand. At least let me take you to dinner. I'll tell you my ideas; and, if you still don't want me to write the article, I'll respect your wishes."

"I can't ask you to pay for dinner." Jim grinned.

"You saved the life of the only family I have left on this Earth. You could ask me for way more than that." Abby smiled wryly.

Jim thought to himself, _"Is she flirting with me?"_

Before he could give it much thought she spoke. "Yes, I am."

Jim shook his head. "You're what?"

Abby was a little shocked. "I'm sorry…I thought…never mind." Abby broke eye contact. "So…dinner?"

Jim nodded. "I know a little diner just around the corner."

Abby stood up. "Alright then."

Jim led the way out. "I've really been craving…"

"A Reuben on pumpernickel." Abby tossed out without thinking.

Jim's head snapped around to face her. "How'd you know that?"

"I…uhm…I've been craving one myself." Abby answered sheepishly.

* * *

After they finished their Reubens and shared a large order of fries, Abby broached the subject again. "Well, Captain? What'd you say about my story?"

"I've got to admit, Abby. You're idea intrigues me. I'll do it on two conditions." Jim offered.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "And they are?"

"First, I get approval of the final article before it goes to print." Jim waited.

"Done. The second?" Abby asked with great interest.

"We have dinner together here at the diner every night to go over your notes from that day." Jim smiled slyly.

Abby nodded her agreement. She could barely contain herself. She'd only known the man a couple of hours. Yet, he fascinated her. He captivated her. He made her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time and some she'd never felt before. That would prove to be dangerous for both of them.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Abby started 'shadowing' Jim at work. The two spent almost every waking moment together. "Hey," Abby said when she found him sitting behind his desk.

Jim looked up at her smiling face. "Hey, yourself."

"I've finished interviewing for the day. And, I brought that agreement I want you to sign about the final approval." Abby asked.

Jim let out a sigh and tilted his head in a vain attempt to loosen his neck muscles. "Yeah, I've been waiting for you."

Abby furrowed her brow. "Oh. If you have to work a double or something, that's more important than going over my notes." She closed the door and walked around until she stood behind him. "But, you need to sign this so I can make a copy." Abby dropped the agreement in front of him. She placed her hands on either side of his neck as if she'd done it all her life. "Geez, Captain. You've got a knot in here as big as your fist." She continued working the muscles in Jim's neck. He quickly read and signed the 'contract' next to her name.

Jim's eyes voluntarily closed. After a few moments, a soft moan escaped his lips. Abby smiled unnoticed behind him. Jim's eyes popped open, and he waited to see if she'd heard his body's announcement of what she did to him.

"That seems to have done it. Feel better?" Abby asked feigning innocence.

Jim tilted his head to either side. "Yeah! Wow that's great. Thanks, A.J." His use of this new nickname elicited a laugh.

Abby leaned over Jim's shoulder and grabbed the contract off his desk. Her breasts brushed against his back causing the heat to rise in his face. "If my mother were alive to hear someone call me A.J. I think she'd have a stroke." She moved around to the copier in Jim's office and quickly made two copies.

"Why? She named you. She had to expect that someone would pick it up." Jim stood up behind his desk.

"Well, Captain, I think when my parents named me Abigail Jean in 'honor' of my grandmothers they expected I'd be called Abigail Jean. Here ya go." She handed him a copy which he put in his top drawer. "I'll keep the original and send a copy to…ugh…my editor," Abby said with distain and slipped her arms into her jacket.

Jim started toward his office door. "Did anyone ever actually call you Abigail Jean?"

"Only my mother." Abby stepped through the door so Jim could lock his office.

Jim locked his door and without realizing offered Abby his arm. "I could call you Abigail Jean if you'd prefer."

Abby took his arm. "Actually, I prefer A.J. It makes me feel like one of the guys."

Jim made a mental note. _"I wonder what makes you feel like a woman?"_

"Abigail," She said softly.

"Abigail?" Jim whispered softly blue eyes locking with hazel.

"That's it."

* * *

After another week of interviewing officers and Jim's other co-workers, Abby made arrangements to meet a couple of 'former' co-workers to get their opinions of Captain James Brass.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner at the diner where Abby and Jim would meet later to go over notes. "Mrs. Grissom…" Abby began.

"Wow…that still sounds a little strange. Call me Sara, please." Sara finished up her fries.

"Ok, Sara. What can you tell me about Captain Brass?" Abby clicked on her small recorder.

Sara flashed the signature smile. "What do you want to know?"

Abby smiled and thought to herself, _"Everything."_ Out loud she simply replied, "Anything you'd like to share will be fine."

"I love Jim. There's no other way to put it. He's like a father to me." Sara glanced away for a moment. "Jim was very protective of me…still is in fact. He's like that with all of us."

Abby smiled and listened as Sara spoke about Jim and the team with near reverence. Sara mentioned how devastated Jim was about officer Bell, and how losing Warrick affected the way he looked at the world. Abby's affection grew for the man more with each word Sara said about him and each moment she spent with him.

"Hey, room in that booth for us?" Gil walked toward them smiling and carrying a giggling eight month old baby.

Sara stood and took Katie from her father and allowed Gil to slip into the booth. "Hello, Katie. This is Abby." Katie looked sideways in the direction of her mother's gaze and grinned.

Abby snickered at the happy girl and said, "Hello, Katie."

Sara turned to Gil. "I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour."

"Katie wanted Mommy, and I figured I should save Ms. Erridge from your inflated praise of Jim." Gil smirked.

"She didn't tell me anything I found even slightly difficult to believe." Abby winked at Sara.

Sara huffed. "Fine! I'll leave you to bring Jim back down to the level of mere mortal and take Katie for a walk in the park." Sara turned her attention to Abby. "When will you be finished with him?" Sara asked with fake haughty distain.

Abby laughed. "I guess in about an hour. I'm expecting the Captain then to go over my notes for today."

Sara held Katie out so she could give Gil a slobbery kiss good-bye. "I'll see you in an hour, Dear." Sara turned on her heels and left them.

"I apologize for Sara turning Jim into a saint. She just adores him." Gil threw out.

Abby leaned back in her seat. "Now, what makes you think Sara was anything but honest about the Captain?"

Gil grinned. "Look, Ms. Erridge. Jim Brass is my closest friend. He's Katie's godfather. But, a saint he isn't."

"Dr. Grissom, I've done my research. I know where all the skeletons are. I just want to know what his friends and colleagues have to say about him. I don't expect you to paint the Captain as a saint or a sinner. Far as I can tell, he's a man." _"A damn fine man." _Abby kept to herself.

Gil nodded. "Fair enough."

Gil wasn't a bad interview. He gave details of a few past cases and how important Jim is to the process. He, like Sara, mentioned how the news of officer Bell's death affected him and how sad Jim was when the team lost Warrick.

When Gil felt he'd said all he thought important, he stood. "Ms. Erridge, I hope you'll write a story worthy of the man Jim Brass truly is; a decent, honest and honorable cop." Gil nodded and headed out of the diner leaving Abby to wait for Jim.

Abby looked at her watch again as she sat at the diner waiting for Jim to arrive. She had gone over her notes and listened again to her taped interviews with Gil and Sara. She turned when the door to the diner opened expecting to see Jim. That's when her phone rang. "Hello?" She spoke into her cell. "Hey, Captain. I was just going to put out an APB on you…ok, I'll take care of it…drive safe. Bye."

"Hey, Abby. Where's Jim tonight?" Clair, their regular waitress, asked when she approached the table.

"The Captain will be here in about 15 minutes. I'll go ahead an order." Abby gave a concise order with not a doubt in her mind.

About 15 minutes after Clair had taken the order Jim walked quietly into the diner and came up behind Abby. "Boo." He whispered softly in Abby's ear. The warmth of his words on her neck made her flush and feel dizzy.

"Right on time." Abby finally said.

"Are you ok?" She nodded that she was. Jim looked at the steaming cup of coffee at his place and winked at Abby. "Thanks."

Abby stopped his hand as it reached for the sugar. "Black, two sugars."

"Wow, great memory. So, how'd it go today?" Jim sipped from his cup.

Abby smiled at him. "I think that Hodges has an unnatural desire to please. Everyone."

"You're right. He's not a bad guy. Smart like all the rest of 'em. But he does like to 'impress'." Jim chuckled... "Did he come on to you?"

Abby grinned at Jim. "I think he has a thing for Wendy, but why do you ask, Captain?"

"I would have a talk with him." Jim announced, hoping to get a better idea of whether or not Abby was just humoring him.

"David Hodges has nothing I want." Abby raised an eyebrow.

Clair arrived with their food ending Jim's chance to gather more information. "Order up, folks. Let's see…for the Captain a New York Strip medium rare with double fries and fried onions. And, for the lady a Top Sirloin medium with baked sweet potato, fried onions, and sautéed mushrooms. Is that everything?"

Jim sat dumbfounded and Abby nodded. "Thanks, Clair. We'll let you know when it's time for dessert."

"Ok, how did you know that's what I wanted?" Jim looked at her in amazement.

"I just had a feeling." Abby smiled and sipped her tea.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Gil nudged Jim after he parked the car at Desert Palms. "Jim…we're here. I still think this is a bad idea, but I won't try to talk you out of it."

"Good." Jim got out of the car and looked back as Gil stood still on the driver's side. "You comin'?"

When Jim and Gil got to the nurse's station near Abby's room, they saw a familiar face. "Captain Brass." Jackie hadn't changed much since the last time Jim saw her. When he got shot, she had visited him in the hospital before she left Vegas.

"Jackie. It's good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances." Jim was anxious. "Have you seen Abby?"

Jackie nodded. "She's still in a coma. At first, I barely recognized her; her face is so swollen. Who would do this to her?"

"They seem to think I would." Jim answered.

"You? That's crazy…" Jackie looked away for a moment. "She loves you…you know." Jackie confessed barely above a whisper.

Jim's eyes seemed to cloud over. "I love her, too."

"You should go see her. Talk to her." Jackie held back her tears.

Jim turned to look at Gil. "You'd better come with me. Witness and all." Gil nodded and followed his friend.

Jim sat in the chair next to Abby's bed and took her hand. "Hey, you." Jim whispered trying not to fall apart in front of Gil. "I miss you, A.J. You need to wake up, Honey. I promised to teach you how to fish." Jim couldn't continue. He took a few moments to collect himself and whispered once more. "You come back to me, A.J. You come back." Jim kissed her forehead and left the room quickly.

"Jim, I need to take you to the…station." Gil cringed when he heard the words leave his mouth.

Jim nodded. "Jackie, here's my cell number. You call me if there are any changes." He accepted the hug she gave him.

Jackie turned to Gil. "You find out who did this. And, don't even think for a minute it could have been Captain Brass." Jackie walked slowly back to Abby's room.

* * *

When they pulled into the parking lot at the LVPD, Jim paused before getting out of Gil's car. "Before you take me into interrogation, I'd like to see what you've collected from Abby's hotel room." Jim asked Gil.

"Jim, you know you can't work this case. Even if you weren't…" Gil tried to avoid saying it.

"The prime suspect? I know Gil." Jim's eyes were pleading. "I don't want to work the case. I want to see what you've got. That's all. Maybe I can help." Gil nodded and handed Jim the list of evidence they catalogued from Abby's hotel room.

"You didn't find any of her notes?" Jim asked. Gil shook his head. "What about her laptop?" Again Gil shook his head. Jim looked back at the list. "It says here you found a shoe box of cassette tapes. Where are they?" Jim asked.

"Archie is going over them. So far it's mostly just her interviews with you and the staff, and couple of briefings at scenes." Gil informed him.

Hodges entered the room abruptly. "Gris, uh…Captain Brass…I didn't know you were here."

Jim nodded. "When Abby wakes up, she'll tell you I didn't do this." Jim left them and headed toward interrogation.

"What have you got, Dave?" Gil asked him.

"Wendy and I were going over the rape kit again." Hodges started.

Gil frowned. "Jim admitted to having sex with her, Dave. What more was there?"

Hodges lifted a small evidence bag. "We found a blond pubic hair."

Gil looked at Hodges over his glasses. "What?"

"The vic…Abby is a brunette and so is Jim." Hodges let that sit for a minute. "There's no follicular tag, but it means she must have had contact with someone else."

"Let's hope it was our doer and not more motive." Gil chided. "It could give some reasonable doubt. Nice work, David."

"She's going to wake up, isn't she Gris?" Hodges asked.

Gil raised his eyebrows. "I hope so."

Gil joined them in the interrogation room just as Jim sat down. "I've never sat on this side of the table before." Jim stated flatly.

Gil and Catherine sat across from their friend with the Internal Affairs investigator. The I.A. officer spoke first. "Captain Brass, I'm only here to observe. We need to gather all the information we can."

"I understand the process. I'm normally the guy asking the questions, remember?" Jim shifted in his seat.

"Ok. I'll turn this over to Dr. Grissom and Ms. Willows." The I.A. officer stood and moved to the corner.

"Jim, we need to know the extent of your relationship with Ab…Ms. Erridge." Catherine spoke uncomfortably soft.

"I spent nearly every day with her for six weeks. She watched me work. She asked me questions. She interviewed my friends and colleagues. Every morning after shift we went to the diner to go over her notes." Jim cataloged succinctly.

Gil looked down at his hands on the table. "When did your relationship move beyond…professional?" Catherine's head snapped around, and she glared at Gil.

Jim couldn't be mad at Gil. He'd have asked the same question. "I guess it officially crossed that line about two weeks ago."

Catherine listened intently as Jim detailed the story.

* * *

TWO WEEKS AGO

Jim and Abby finished their dinner at the diner. Technically, it was breakfast time, but that's the life of a night shift detective. As Jim paid the bill and they headed toward the door, Abby asked, "So, what do you usually do after work? I haven't seen you in your element." Abby nearly stammered which was not normal for her.

Jim laughed as they walked to his car. "Work is my element." Jim opened the door of the car for her.

"Oh." Abby dropped, a little disappointed. "I thought you could show me a little of 'your Vegas'. I've only seen the tourist parts."

Jim closed the door and moved to the driver's side of the car. _"Is she asking me on a date?" _He thought.

"You don't _have_ to think of it as a date or anything." Abby fumbled as Jim got behind the wheel.

"_How does she do that?" _Jim grinned with a sideways smile.

"How do I do what?" Abby turned to face Jim.

Jim looked into her clear hazel eyes. "Um…nothing. Never mind. I'll pick you up at 2:00 PM, and show you how I spend my free time."

"Deal!" Abby grinned at him. "Should I bring anything? Wear anything special?" Abby fished for information as Jim drove her to her hotel. "It's not a trip to the firing range is it? Bobby Dawson already gave me that tour."

"No, A.J. I never take a lady to the firing range…unless she asks." Jim winked. "Just make sure you dress warmly."

Jim got out of the car and opened the door for her. "Captain, this is Las Vegas. It's 100 degrees in the shade…when there is shade."

Jim offered his arm and escorted her to the door of her hotel. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Abby looked up into his blue eyes. After a few moments, she shook her head. "Sorry. I lost my train of thought."

"Yeah…that's been happening to me a lot lately." Jim smiled. "Two o'clock."

* * *

Abby was waiting when he pulled up. "Captain, I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"No chance." Jim opened the door for her and closed it again after she was seated.

They drove for a short time making small talk about the article. Abby's eyes grew large when Jim pulled into the lot at the ice rink. "The Las Vegas Ice Center?"

"I told you to dress warmly." Jim smiled and walked her inside. Jim nodded at the receptionist and headed into the arena.

"Please tell me you don't…figure skate." Abby asked carefully.

Jim laughed out loud. "Sit here. I have to change."

Abby sat in the bleachers and wrapped her arms around herself. He turned and noticed she seemed chilled. Jim wrapped his jacket around her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks." He headed to the locker room. Abby sat in silence for a short time. She could smell him on the jacket. She breathed in deeply. "Mmmm, I love that smell."

"What smell?" Jim in his full hockey uniform appeared beside her.

"Hot dogs!" Abby lied. She eyed him up and down, and she liked what she saw. Abby shook her head out of the cloud. "Hockey? You play hockey?"

"I try." Jim winked at her and headed out to the ice.

"Don't believe him." The voice came from just behind her. "Jim's one of the best forwards in the league." A player dressed like Jim continued out onto the ice.

Abby watched as this man who so interested her played hockey. He hit and got hit, made shots and missed shots. After their practice, when he met her at the ice's edge, he looked ten years younger. His face was flushed from the exertion, and his blue eyes shone like a kids on Christmas morning.

"Did you have fun?" Abby asked him nearly laughing at his boyish grin.

"Yep! Now, it's your turn." Jim waggled his eyebrows.

Jim changed out of his uniform, showered and dressed while Abby got fitted for a pair of ice skates. Jim found her waiting on a bench just outside the locker room. "Having second thoughts?" Jim asked her.

"I don't think I really gave it a first thought." Abby looked up at him in his faded jeans and long sleeved black polo shirt. He still wore his hockey skates, but she expected that; and, she still wore his jacket.

"Come on. You're telling me you've never skated?" Jim smirked.

Abby stood up very carefully. "Not on the ice."

"Good, then I have the advantage." Jim took her hands in his and led her onto the ice. "It's just like rollerblading…on ice."

"Just don't let go." Abby looked up at him again.

"I promise." Jim skated backwards and kept her hands firmly in his own. "See? You're doing great."

"I guess it isn't too bad." Her words were still lingering on her lips when she 'toed' a little too deeply and tripped right into Jim's arms taking them both down to the ice. Abby lay on top of Jim with her hands on his chest. "Oh, my gosh! Are you ok?" Abby was so embarrassed she could barely look at him.

Jim laughed heartily and looked into her nearly tearing hazel eyes. He thought to himself. _"I wonder if I should kiss her."_

"Yes!" Abby answered him.

Jim was caught off guard; which is no small feat when you are lying under a woman on a giant ice cube. "What?"

Abby leaned in close and whispered. "Yes…you should kiss me."

* * *

A few days later, Jim took Abby on a tour of his favorite parts of Las Vegas. "I think I like it in Vegas," Abby threw out as they walked holding hands down the strip. "It's kind of pretty…in the daytime."

"I suppose. I rarely see much of it in the light of day…curse of the night shift." Jim confessed.

"So, in your free time you play ice hockey. What else should I know about you, Captain?" Abby tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'm pretty much what you see. No hidden talents." Jim smirked.

Abby loved his boyish grin. "Well, I like what I see. As for hidden talents, I'll have to let you know when I've discovered them."

"Can I ask you something, A.J.?" Jim was cautious.

Abby laughed at the nickname. "Anything, Captain."

"It's just that…why do you call me Captain?" Jim approached a bench and the two sat down 'people watching'.

"I'm sorry. Does it bother you?" Abby looked down sheepishly.

Jim laughed. "No! Just the opposite. I kinda like it. I was just wondering. Most of the team call me either Jim or Brass."

"I've only ever known one Jim, and he's an incredible asshole." Abby caught herself. "Oh, sorry." Jim shook his head and laughed that Abby thought she needed to apologize for her language. "This…person…he keeps asking me out and giving me little gifts which I always return. No matter what I tell him, he just won't back off."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Jim offered.

"Nope. It won't matter soon anyway. I won't have to be anywhere near him again." Abby rested her head on Jim's strong shoulder.

"Hey," Jim said seeing the small sign on the shop in front of them. "You want to get a hot dog?"

Abby wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I don't really like hot dogs."

"What? At the hockey rink you said you loved the smell." Jim reminded her.

Abby's eyes got very big. "Oh…that was kind of…a lie."

"Why would you lie about liking hot dogs?" Jim found this pretty funny.

"You don't remember it exactly, do you?" Abby asked him. "You put your jacket around my shoulders." Jim nodded that he did indeed recall. "You came up behind me and over heard me say I loved that smell. I meant…your smell. It was on your jacket."

Jim laughed a little. "Why not just say that?"

"Really?" Abby sat up and looked him in the eye. "We hadn't really taken that step, Captain. I had no idea how you would have reacted to 'I love your smell'."

Jim looked into her eyes. "Kinda like this." Jim leaned in and kissed her softly.

Abby smiled and put her head back on his shoulder. Jim sighed. Not something he often did, but seemed to be doing a lot lately. He thought to himself. _"Tell her, Jim. Just say it. 'I love you, Abigail.'"_

"Really?" Abby whispered just beneath Jim's ear where her head rested.

Jim froze. "Really…what?"

Abby lifted her head and looked at him. "I thought…never mind."

"You do that a lot, you know." Jim chuckled.

"What do I do a lot?" Abby joked.

"Have 'feelings' or answer questions I don't actually ask." Jim explained.

Abby's smile faded slightly. "I don't mean to. I'm sorry if it upsets you."

He lifted her chin. "It doesn't. I just wondered about it, that's all." Jim smiled softly.

Abby brightened a little. "Actually, I don't understand it myself. I've never told anyone, not even Jackie. It only happened once before."

"Tell me?" Jim asked.

Abby chuckled. "I was about six years old. My parents and I were spending the day on Huntington State Beach in Huntington Beach, CA. My dad and I were building a sand castle, and I went to the water's edge to fill up my bucket. I got a 'feeling' someone needed help. Then, I just heard 'rip tide' over and over." Abby slowly recounted her story. Jim's eyes were fixed on her face. "I went back and told my father that a man was caught in a rip tide. He looked at me funny for a minute and then took off for the Guard tower. I don't remember much else about it. Two life guards swam out and pulled in a man maybe twenty years old. Afterward, when they were putting him in the ambulance, I touched his hand. He whispered 'thank you', and I nearly fainted. I guess it was all the excitement. It never happened again…until I met…"

"Me," Jim said flatly.

Abby laughed a little. "Now you're doing it."

Jim shook his head. "No. I mean it was me. I was the man caught in the 'rip tide'." Abby's jaw dropped. Jim's eyes hazed over with the memory. "My squadron had just shipped back from Vietnam. I went to the beach. They hadn't posted the 'tide warning' so I went out for a swim. I got tangled in some seaweed and couldn't follow the procedure…swimming across the waves until the rip breaks. I tried yelling for help, but I was too far out. No one heard me." Jim looked at Abby again. "No one except…"

"Me."

* * *

Another week of interviews and crime scenes, the hockey rink and walks had passed when Jim and Abby walked down the hall toward her hotel room. When they reached the door, Jim spoke. "I believe this is your stop."

Abby unlocked the door and opened it slightly. She turned, looked up into his blue eyes, and smiled. "Thank you for dinner." They gazed at each other until the silence became deafening. Abby laughed lightly. "Are you going to ask?"

Jim's boyish smile appeared again. "Do I have to?"

"I want to be sure it's not just wishful thinking." Her eyes grew dark with her desire for him.

Jim leaned in close to her ear. "It's not just wishful thinking." The warmth of his breath on her neck made her a little dizzy. His lips found hers and they nearly fell through the door.

Jim managed to keep them from falling onto the floor and got the door closed all without breaking the kiss. When their need to breathe was unavoidable, Jim broke the kiss and placed little kisses along her jaw line until he nipped at her ear lobe. "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Abby pulled back from him. "Positive." She led him further into the room and dropped her bag onto the desk. "Do you want anything?" Abby asked nervously. Jim nearly laughed at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Do I _want_ anything?" Jim stepped toward her. Without touching her, he whispered into her ear. "Just you." Abby's eyes slipped closed, and she thought she'd faint. Jim caught her as she swayed. "Hey? Are you alright?"

"Sorry…it's hard to explain." They sat on the edge of her bed. "It's not the first time: dinner at the diner, just outside the door, whenever you whisper in my ear…your breath…"

"It's that bad?" Jim kidded her.

Abby laughed. "No, silly. Your breath on my neck, your voice in my head," she closed her eyes. "It makes me a little…dizzy." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Jim was genuinely concerned now. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Abby placed her hand gently on his face. "You misunderstand. I like it. I love it. It reminds me of something my mother told me when I was little. 'Abby,' she said, 'someday you'll find a man and fall in love.' I asked her how I would know. Do you know what she said?" Jim tilted his head. "She said… 'He'll make your head spin."

Jim knelt on the floor in front of her. "And I do that?" Jim asked her barely above a whisper.

Abby smiled kissed the top of his head. "From the moment we met."

"At the lab?" Jim looked up into her eyes.

Abby took his face in her hands. "On the beach." She brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She drew him up from his place at her feet, and they stood before each other almost like nervous teenagers. Fearful, excited, uncertain.

Jim saw the love in her eyes. _"I love you, Abigail." _He thought.

"I know." Abby smiled up at him.

"No. This time I want to say it out loud." Jim stepped a bit closer to her. He lifted his hand to her face and sighed, "I love you, Abigail."

She felt dizzy at the warmth of his breath and the sincerity of his declaration. "And I love you, Captain."

Jim kissed her neck softly lingering for a moment where it joins her shoulder. A light moan slipped from her lips. Abby pulled Jim's shirt from the waist of his jeans. When she'd released each button, she ran her hands up his strong chest and around to his equally muscular back. In one swift motion, she slipped it off his shoulders. She placed light feathery kisses on his chest. The curly graying hair tickled her nose a little, but she liked it. Jim followed suit and lifted the silky green blouse she wore over her head. Her hair bounced down onto her shoulders making her laugh lightly. Jim captured that laugh with his lips and deepened it in short order. Abby's hands quickly found the waist of Jim's jeans and unbuttoned them. Abby hummed into the kiss. "Mmmmm. Button fly?" She whispered. "Very sexy."

"I'll remember that," Jim said hoarsely as he released her from the confines of her lacy bra.

Jim looked into her eyes and carefully undid the button of Abby's slacks slowly sliding the zipper down. A breath caught in Abby's throat as Jim's big warm hands painstakingly teased the skin just underneath the waistband of Abby's panties.

"That's just mean, Captain." She whispered against his neck.

Jim laughed throatily. "Mean…me?" Jim deftly removed her panties and slacks leaving her completely exposed before him. He removed his jeans and boxers allowing her to lie back on the bed and wait for him.

Jim joined her on the bed and kissed her lightly. He hovered above her. Her eyes full of need and desire for him. He thought to himself. _"How do I know what she needs?"_

"You're all I'll ever need." Abby whispered and kissed him.

* * *

PRESENT DAY:

"That's it. Everything that's happened from the hockey rink until Gil showed up at my cabin." Jim finished his explanation. "But, it had been building for a while. We were together all the time."

At the hospital, Jackie buzzed the nurses. "She's awake! Abby? Abby can you hear me?" Jackie asked. Abby nodded slightly. The nurses rushed in and started taking vitals. "Abby, honey…who did this to you?"

Abby's eyes fluttered, and she drifted off just as the single word left her lips… "Jim."

When Jim finished his story Officer Mitchell entered the room. He looked at Gil and Catherine and then at his Captain, his friend. "I'm sorry. James Brass…you're…you're…" Officer Mitchell stopped. He looked at the two way mirror. "I won't do it." Mitchell removed his badge and service weapon and placed them on the table. "I won't arrest this man." Officer Mitchell left the room.

Catherine jumped up. "Arrest him? What the hell?"

Jackie ran into the interrogation room followed closely by Greg. "I got here as soon as I could. You didn't arrest him, did you?"

"Ms. Hanson…you shouldn't be here." The Sheriff glared at Greg as he joined them in the room.

"Listen to her. If you arrest Brass, his career is over even after we prove you're wrong." Greg snapped at the Sheriff, impressing Gil, Catherine and even Brass.

"Fine. Ms. Hanson I have the nurse's statement right here." The Sheriff held up what appeared to be a fax. "You asked Ms. Erridge, '"Abby, honey, who did this to you?"' And before slipping back into a coma she said one word. Jim."'

Everyone looked at Jim. His face wore a wry smile. Catherine didn't understand. "What am I missing?" She asked Jim.

"Abby didn't call me Jim." He stated flatly.

The Sheriff shook his head. "Do you really expect us to believe that with all the evidence pointing to you, that she says one single word to identify her attacker and she means some other Jim?"

"He's right." Ms. Hanson spat at the sheriff. "Abby didn't call him, Jim. She called him Captain. Abby phoned me every day since she's been here. That's all she ever called him."

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes looking at each other. Archie tapped on the door and opened it. "Gris? I think I may have something."

The interrogation room cleared out quickly. Greg took Jackie back to the hospital to check on Abby. The sheriff, Gil, Catherine, Jim and the I.A. officer followed Archie back to the A.V. room. "It's on the last tape. I've got it all cued up."

"Play it." Jim commanded.

Archie looked at Gil who nodded his approval. "Right."

"…_I'm sorry you feel that way, Jim. I'm not changing my mind." Abby's voice came out of the speaker._

"_Listen, Abby. You're infatuated. I get it. I can forgive your indiscretion…really. But, leaving California and your job? That's insane." The mystery male voice spoke volumes._

"_Forgive me? For what? I love him. There was never anything between you and me, and there never will be. The only reason I've worked for you this long was so I could write this story. I've written it. I'm done." Abby's voice was elevated and getting angry._

"_You're not done until I say you're done. You're mine. How dare…" The mystery voice spat out just before the click._

"Where's the rest?" Jim asked.

Archie shrugged. "That's it. The tape ran out."

"Well," Gil started. "There's our Jim. At least we have a voice."

Jim looked at the sheriff. "Can I go now?"

The sheriff nodded. "I'm sorry, Jim. Really."

* * *

Jim stepped off the elevator on Abby's floor and saw Jackie looking a little frantic. "Jackie? Is Abby alright?"

A man exited Abby's room. "Abby's still unconscious. Hi. I'm J.T. Wellman, Abby's editor. You must be Captain Brass. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've read Abby's article."

"Which one?" Jim wasn't sure how he felt about this man. Abby didn't seem to care for him.

Wellman looked a little confused. "I'm not sure I follow you?"

"I've seen two…the one Abby gave me for my final approval, and the one in the news paper mock up." Jim was in interrogation mode.

Wellman shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know anything about a newspaper mock up. Abby's story won't go to print for a little over a week. I'd better get back to the hotel. I've got some calls to make. Jackie, you call me if there is any news." Wellman extended his hand to Jim. "Captain Brass, again…a pleasure."

Jim shook the man's hand against his better judgment. "Yeah…me too."

Jackie waited until J.T. Wellman was out of ear shot. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"Jackie," Jim started. "How did Abby feel about him?"

"J.T.? She hated him. He was always asking her out and giving her presents. If she didn't want to write that story so badly, she'd have quit." Jackie ran through all the details.

"Wait. Is his name Jim?" Jim asked Jackie.

"I don't know. He always uses J.T. He thinks it makes him sound more important." Jackie cringed. "Abby always called him 'the pig'. You don't think that he…"

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out." Jim nodded at Jackie. "Stay with Abby and call the police if he comes back. I'll have an officer by the door in ten minutes." Jim flipped open his phone and dialed. "Gil…I think I found 'Jim.' Did you find out anything I don't already know?"

* * *

Jim knocked on the hotel room door. "Captain Brass!" J.T. Wellman smiled falsely and invited Jim in. "Is there any change in Abby's condition?"

Jim stood just in front of the door leaving no exit available to Wellman. "Still in a coma…you beat her pretty good."

"Excuse me?" Wellman turned to face him. "You're not accusing me of something are you, Captain Cop Killer?"

"Catchy…just like the headline of the mock up you never saw." Jim smirked. "So…you had a little crush on Abby, and she blew you off. But, why rape her." Jim tried desperately to stay in control.

"You can't prove that," Wellman said flatly.

"Can't I?" Jim grinned. "You were smart enough to wear a condom, true. But, tell me Jim…what's it like being a 'natural blond"?

Wellman's face fell a little. "I gave her everything she ever wanted. All she ever talked about was this story about some cop in Vegas who saved her best friend. No other editor would've given her a chance. I did some research of my own. You're not so perfect, Captain Brass. I thought she'd see the light and write a brilliant expose, and we'd both be famous. No. She sent me this glowing story about some clean as a whistle, goodie two shoes cop. Not to mention you're little approval agreement." Wellman crossed to his desk. "I told her she'd have to change it. She refused. Bitch. I gave her everything, and that's how she repays me."

Jim's blood was beginning to boil, and he feared what he may do. He kept clenching his fists hoping to remember why he was there. "Why rape her?"

"I saw her with you." Wellman turned to face Jim, and his eyes were almost black with hate. "I drove here to talk her out of that fluff story. I saw the two of you go into her hotel room. I waited. I watched. I saw how she looked at you when you left." Wellman's jaw tightened, and he spoke through gritted teeth. "I saw the way she kissed you. She was mine! That was supposed to be me!" Wellman lunged at Jim.

Jim fell back against the wall. He got one good shot in and broke Wellman's nose before the police flooded the room.

* * *

"Captain!" Abby woke with a start that made Jackie jump.

"Abby! Nurse!" Jackie called. "Hurry!" Jackie tried to calm Abby down. "It's ok, Abby. The Captain is fine. They know he didn't do this…"

Abby interrupted. "No. Trouble…he's in trouble." Abby fell back to the pillow as quickly as she'd sat up. She was unconscious again.

Jackie called the number on the card in her hand. "Dr. Grissom. Abby just woke up screaming that Captain Brass is in trouble. I think he may have gone after Abby's editor, J.T. Wellman."

* * *

Two officers hoisted the bleeding Wellman up off the floor. "J.T. Wellman you're under arrest for the rape and attempted murder of Abigail Erridge." They started to lead him out when he turned to face Jim.

"She's too good for you." Wellman spat out.

"I know." Jim smiled at him. Gil came in as the officers led Wellman out and found Jim standing at the table in Wellman's room.

"Don't worry, Jackie. The Captain is just fine." Gil reassured her and hung up the phone. "Ms. Hanson was worried about you. She thought you might do something crazy."

Jim smirked. "Who? Me?" Jim handed the wire pack over to Gil and laughed. "He's got all Abby's notes and her laptop; looks like it was a handy weapon."

Gil nodded and the rest of the team entered the hotel room. "You all know what to do. Jim, you'd better give them your shirt. It's covered in Wellman's blood."

"Yeah…I think I broke his nose." Jim smirked and slipped his shirt into Greg's evidence bag. "Gil, can you drive me to the hospital?"

Gil nodded. "Catherine, you take the lead until I get back."

"Don't worry, Jim. We'll get everything we need to put him away for a very long time." Catherine assured him.

"Thanks, Cath." Jim smiled.

Gil explained the call from Jackie as he drove Jim back to the hospital. "Apparently Abby woke up calling that you were in trouble."

"Yeah…she does that." Jim looked out the window and thought to himself, _"That's twice, Abby."_

Gil was a little concerned for his friend. "Jim? Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"She's still in a coma, Gil. She woke up twice for less than two minutes. That can't be a good sign." As he looked at his friend, Jim's eyes gave away his deep affection for Abby

"You really do love her. Don't you?" Gil smiled.

Jim chuckled. "Like I've never loved anyone."

"She'll be fine. It may take a while. But, she'll be fine." Gil did his best to put his friend at ease.

* * *

Jim and Gil stepped off the elevator to find Jackie in the hall just outside Abby's room. "Jackie, is everything ok?"

"Hi, Captain. I just stepped out for the doctor to examine her." Jackie broke eye contact. "I'm glad you're alright."

Jim surprised himself when he wrapped Jackie in a hug. Abby's going to be alright, too. She just needs to rest and recover. That's all. She'll come back to us, Jackie. She just has to."

Jackie looked at him through teary eyes. "I should call Mark and check on the kids."

"I'll talk to the doctor. Get some rest." Jim watched as Jackie moved slowly down the hall and stepped onto the elevator. He turned back just as the doctor was coming out of Abby's room. "Hey, Doc. How is she?"

"I wish we knew more about how she was injured." The doctor said more to himself than to answer Jim.

"I think her attacker hit her with her laptop," Jim said.

The doctor nodded. "That would cause the damage. I want to run a MRI to check her cerebral edema, brain swelling. It doesn't seem to be going down." The doctor handed the orders to the waiting nurse. "Captain Brass, right?" Jim nodded. "Ms. Hanson said you are the person who should be making decisions. If the swelling doesn't go down, we may have to intervene to reduce the intracranial pressure."

"What's that mean?" Jim asked flatly.

"Let's get the MRI results first. Then, I'll personally go over all the options with you." The doctor patted Jim's shoulder. "It shouldn't take more than an a few hours."

Jim blew past Gil to the nurses' station. "I'm Captain Jim Brass of the LVPD. Please, notify me when Ms. Erridge is back from her MRI." Jim handed the woman his card.

"I'll call personally, Captain." The nurse winked at him and left the station. "Let's go." Jim started toward the elevator causing Gil to jog to catch up.

"Hey! Jim! Where the hell are you going?" Gil asked him when he finally caught him at the elevator.

Jim and Gil slipped into the observation room to watch Wellman explain away what he'd done to Abby. After getting his badge and weapon back, Officer Mitchell now stood in the corner while Catherine and Nick questioned Wellman.

Nick picked up where Wellman left off. "Ok, so you watched Captain Brass leave Ms. Erridge's room. Then what?"

"I followed him. I wanted to make sure that he wasn't coming back. You know old people; they forget things." Wellman laughed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Nick wasn't amused. "Then?"

"I went back up to her room. She wasn't even surprised to see me." Wellman leered as he remembered…and confessed.

* * *

WELLMAN'S CONFESSION

Abby was excitedly packing her things when there was a knock on her hotel room door. "Jim," Abby said. "I told you, I'm not changing a word of that article. The Captain is a good man and an honest cop." Abby walked away from the door, and Wellman closed it behind him.

"Oh, for shits sake, Abby. He killed a cop!" Wellman almost shouted.

"Yeah, he did. In the middle of a fire fight. Internal Affairs investigated, and he was cleared. Even the officer's wife didn't blame him." Abby kept packing up her things.

"Is that what HE told you?" Wellman asked, looking for an excuse to call Jim a liar.

"I'm a good reporter, Jim. I interviewed her myself!" Abby grabbed the large folder containing all her research. "Read it yourself, Jim. I couldn't find one person who had a bad word to say about him. Everyone I spoke to respects this man. Can you say as much for yourself?"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Wellman put the folder on the chair by the door.

Abby was a bit caught off guard. "What? No. I just don't want to rake him over the coals to make a name for myself." Abby paused. "He doesn't deserve that."

"You lying little bitch." Wellman smirked.

"I beg your pardon?" Abby spun around to face him.

"I saw you pull him into your room. I watched you kiss him when he left two hours later." Wellman's voice seethed. "Care to answer that again?"

"You were …watching us?" Abby was a little worried by his remark. "Fine. Yes, Jim. I'm in love with Captain Brass…but it has nothing to do with the story."

Wellman crossed to the desk where he saw her laptop. "So, you've known this old man for what…six weeks, and you're in love…that's ridiculous."

Abby was beginning to get scared at the change in Wellman's tone and clicked on the tape recorder that sat on her bed. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Jim. I'm not changing my mind." Abby kept her voice calm and non confrontational.

"Listen, Abby. You're infatuated. I get it. I can forgive your indiscretion…really. But, leaving California and your job? That's insane." Wellman seemed detached and spoke methodically.

"Forgive me? For what? I love him. There was never anything between you and me, and there never will be. The only reason I've worked for you this long was so I could write this story. I've written it. I'm done." Abby's voice was elevated and getting angry.

"You're not done until I say you're done. You're mine. How dare you give yourself to anyone else." Wellman picked up Abby's laptop and brought it down on her head knocking her unconscious. She fell onto the bed causing the tiny tape recorder to fall under the nightstand.

Jim flew out of the observation room. Fearing the worse, Gil took off after him crashing into him in the hall. Jim nearly fell over. "Geez, Gil. What the hell?"

"I thought you were…" Gil stopped himself.

"I couldn't hear anymore." Jim started pacing in the hall. "Tell me we have enough to put him away for a very long time."

Gil nodded. "It doesn't matter what he says now. We've got him."

A few minutes passed and Catherine and Nick came out of interrogation. "That guys a piece of work!" Nick shook his head.

"Did you get enough?" Jim asked hopefully.

Catherine nodded. "He freely admitted everything. Seems that someone convinced him that we had DNA evidence proving…he raped her."

Jim smirked. "I never said that. I asked him what it was like to be a natural blond." As Officer Mitchell brought Wellman out of interrogation, Jim's phone rang. He flipped it open, "Brass."

"_Captain, this is Nurse Thompson, Ms. Erridge will be back from her MRI in thirty minutes. In case you want to be here." The voice came over the phone._

"Thanks. I'm on my way." Jim closed his phone. "I'm going back to the hospital. Abby will be back from the MRI in half an hour."

Jim stepped out of the elevator and headed to the nurses' station. "Nurse Thompson?"

The older woman turned to face him. "Yes, Captain?"

Jim smiled. "Could you page Ms. Erridge's doctor, please?"

"Certainly." Nurse Thomson nodded in the direction of Abby's room just as the orderlies came out. "She's back."

Jim nodded and walked into Abby's room just as the doctor's name was ringing over the speaker system. "Hey, you," Jim said to the sleeping form before him. He leaned down and kissed her still swollen face. "We arrested Wellman. You can rest now and get better."

"Good advice." The doctor made his presence known. "Captain Brass, could I speak to you for a moment."

Jim nodded and joined the doctor just outside the door. "Well?"

"The swelling is going down, but not as quickly as we'd like." The doctor wanted to let each bit of news sink in before giving more. "I don't think we'll have to drain off any fluid, but I'd like to medicate her to prevent the waking stages. I believe it's slowing her progress."

"What are we talking about?" Jim wanted to fully understand.

"I want to prevent her random periods of consciousness. It's too hard on her physically." The doctor waited for more questions.

"Will she…" Jim bit the inside of his mouth. "Will she regain consciousness…later? If, you do this?

The doctor nodded. "I'll run another MRI in two weeks. If the swelling reduced enough, I'll stop the medication and let the wake cycles return. I can't make you any promises. But, she's woken up two or three times already. That's amazing with the amount of swelling she has. Her prognosis is good, that's the best I can give you."

Jim thanked the doctor and returned to Abby. He still had five days left of the vacation time he'd meant to spend with Abby at the cabin. Now, it would be spent at her bedside.

When Jim's five days of vacation were spent, he took his remaining five days as well. When those too, came and went, Jim put in for a leave of absence.

"Jim," the sheriff began. "Are you sure you want to do this? It could take weeks, even months, for Abby to regain consciousness."

"I'm sure, Frank. I appreciate you're giving me the time. I know it'll leave you short." Jim started. "Should I clean up my office a little?"

The sheriff was genuinely fond of Jim. Their friendship managed to survive his believing Jim capable of…well, they got past it. "No, Jim. That's your office. It'll be there when you get back. Besides…I don't think I could convince anyone to take it away from you."

Jim stepped into the break room on his way out of the building. "Hey, guys. I'm heading out. Take care of yourselves. I'll be back as soon as Abby is out of the woods."

"You're not going that far." Catherine stood up and hugged him. "We'll be seeing you at the hospital anyway; we're all fond of Abby."

Greg smiled at Jim. "You'll have to eat and sleep sometime. We'll make sure she's never alone. Promise."

"Thanks, guys." Jim was truly touched by his friends' sentiment. "I'd better get going. Jackie has an afternoon flight back to California, and I want to catch her before she leaves."

Nick shook the man's hand. "We'll be seein' ya, Captain."

Jim nodded and headed out the door. He closed the door of his Black Dodge Charger before he thought to look back at the place he once considered 'home'. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot heading to the woman who is his 'heart'.

* * *

"Jim…" The doctor found him in his usual place beside Abby's bed. "I've got the latest MRI results."

Jim stood and met him just outside the door to Abby's room. "Well?"

"The swelling has gone down considerably. I'm taking her off the medication. Now we'll just have to wait." The doctor smiled. "It's a good sign, Jim." The doctor nodded and left Jim standing in the hall. He made his way back to the chair where he spent his time.

Jim had barely sat down when Nurse Thompson came in and removed the IV bag containing the medication and replaced the nutrition pack. She saw the look of confusion on Jim's face. "This is just a standard nutritional supplement. A girl's gotta eat. Now, get some rest. It'll take a while for the meds to work their way out of her system."

Jim shook his head. "I don't want to risk it."

Nurse Thompson grabbed the blanket from the foot of Abby's bed and covered Jim. "You're not going to do her any good if you end up in a bed down the hall. Sleep. I'll wake you in half an hour."

Jim slept, and Nurse Thompson woke him as promised. A short time later Catherine arrived and stopped just inside Abby's door. Jim was leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees, and he held something in his hand.

"Am I…interrupting?" Catherine asked not sure if she should enter.

Jim looked up from the item in his hand. "Hey, Cath. No, come on in."

Catherine walked over and stood next to Jim. "What's that ya got there?" She asked cautiously.

"It's a ring," Jim said rather sadly. "I was going to give it to her at the cabin, ask her…" Jim didn't finish.

"She's going to wake up, Jim." Catherine assured him.

"I didn't want to waste anymore time…I know we'd only known each other…" Jim's voice trailed off.

"May I see it?" Jim handed Catherine the little black box.

Catherine opened the box. "Wow…it's beautiful, Jim. And…big."

Jim chuckled. "I never had anything worth spending my money on before." He accepted the box back from Catherine.

Catherine saw the sadness behind Jim's eyes. "Here's your mail, and I brought you some clean clothes."

"Clean clothes? You did my laundry?" Jim made a strange face.

Catherine laughed. "Nurse Thompson told me you've been wearing those sweats for two days. You don't want to propose smelling like a gym sock." She handed him the duffel bag. "Go shower and change. I promise I'll stay here."

Jim took the bag and started for the bathroom. "Thanks, Cath."

Catherine waited until she heard the shower running. She leaned forward and whispered, "Abby…you'd better wake up soon. Jim really needs you. And, we really need him."

Jim returned from the bathroom in jeans and a black polo. Catherine stood up and stepped aside. Still in his stocking feet he padded over to 'his' chair and sat down.

"No shoes?" Catherine kidded him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jim smiled. "I have lunch delivered."

Catherine let out a sigh and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Take care of yourself, Jim. I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

A week had passed since they stopped Abby's medication. Jim had fallen asleep in the chair, again. This time he woke to a woman's voice. "A.J.?" He sat up quickly and looked at her sleeping face.

"Sorry." The familiar voice said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Jim smiled as he hadn't in weeks. "Sara!" Jim stood and accepted her hug. "It's been too long since I've seen that smile." Jim walked Sara out of Abby's room so not to disturb her.

"I've missed you, too." Sara grinned. "How come I have to hear about a ring from Catherine?"

Sara and Jim sat on the bench just outside of Abby's room.

"Hey, she walked in and found me with it." Jim smiled. "How's Katie?"

Sara laughed. "She gets more like you every day. I think it has Gil worried."

"Tell her Uncle Jim misses her." Jim's eyes misted a little when speaking of the girl. "Where's Gil?"

"Gil's right here. I brought you a present." Gil walked up the hall carrying Katie. She had ocean blue eyes and curly dark brown hair.

"There she is!" Jim stood. Kaitlyn Jane Grissom held her arms out to Jim, and he took her the moment she was close enough. "Hey, Princess. Have you been a good girl?" She nodded and gave Jim a hug.

Nurse Thompson joined them. "She's a cutie, Dr. Grissom. Looks just like her mommy."

Sara stood and took Katie back from Jim. "We better go. Nurse Thompson is breaking a lot of rules letting Katie in the intensive care unit."

"Promise you'll bring her by again, soon?" Jim asked as Sara started toward the elevator.

"Jim, you've got to go home and take care of some things." Gil tried to be convincing. He knew he would fail. He'd feel the same as Jim if it were Sara in that bed.

Jim shook his head. "There's nothing I need to take care of except Abby. One of the guys brings my mail so I can pay my bills. Everything I need is here."

"Jim…you're going to have to give some thought to…" Gil couldn't finish.

"No." Jim cut him off and started back into Abby's room. "You're my best friend, Gil. But, Abby's going to wake up, and I'm going to be here when she does."

* * *

Another week passed since they stopped the medication, and there was no change. Jim sat in his chair again staring at the ring. "A.J. I wanted to do this right. It's been six weeks since…" Jim swallowed hard. Suddenly he was lost in thought, remembering his plan for that evening when she was supposed to join him at the cabin.

_After dinner we'll sit down on the rug in front of the fire. I'll pour her a glass of wine. We'll toast to something ridiculous like the Ducks winning the Stanley Cup. Then, I'll kiss her, tell her I love her, lean in and whisper, "Abigial, will you marry me?"_

Jim was shaken out of his daydream by the murmur of her voice. "Yes." Abby whispered her eyes still closed.

"A.J.?" Jim asked her still sleeping form. Jim looked up to see Nurse Thompson standing in the doorway. "Did you hear her?" Nurse Thompson nodded. "She said yes!" Jim looked twenty years younger than he did a mere five minutes ago.

"I didn't hear you ask her anything." Nurse Thompson entered the room.

Jim nodded. "She does that. Answers questions I don't actually ask…out loud."

Nurse Thompson saw the ring in Jim's hand. "Put it on her finger, Silly."

"Huh?" Jim looked up at the woman.

"She said 'yes' didn't she?" Nurse Thompson winked at Jim and left the room.

"I guess she did," Jim said to the air and slipped the ring on Abby's finger.

* * *

In the next couple of weeks, Abby had a few moments of semi-consciousness. Jim was usually there, but she still hadn't really opened her eyes. The gang came in for regular visits and made sure Jim was well fed and had clean clothes. Making sure he slept had fallen upon the shoulders of Nurse Henrietta Thompson, 'Etta' as now nearly everyone referred to her.

"Etta!" Sara smiled at the graying woman who had become one of the gang. "Has he slept?"

Etta greeted Sara with her usual easy smile. "Not much tonight. He says he's trying to stay on the night shift. I have the day nurses watching him and reporting back to me."

"Has there been any change? Has Abby woken up yet?" Sara asked concerned for her friend and the woman they all knew now he loved.

"Not yet. The doctor should be here shortly for his rounds. Go…sit with him while he waits." Etta smiled and returned to her work, and Sara made her way to Abby's room.

"Hey." Sara sat in the chair next to Jim's. "I hear you're not sleeping."

"I worked the night shift; I'm supposed to be awake." Jim shrugged. "Where's that baby girl?"

"Jim, it's 9:15 PM. Even Katie is sleeping." Sara moved around the room tiding up Jim's cast off clothes and dinner plates. "Jim, you should really keep better house."

"I hadn't really thought of this as home." Jim shrugged.

Sara smiled. "Don't worry, Jim. Abby just needed to rest. She'll wake up soon."

"Jim…" The doctor stopped in the door to Abby's room. "I see we have company."

Sara stood. "Hi, Doc. I'm just going to take this trash out." Sara left the men to talk.

"What's up?" Jim stood and met the doctor at the door.

The doctor moved away from the doorway just in case Abby could hear what they were saying. "Jim, we were running a standard blood panel, and I found some interesting results."

"What? Is it bad?" Jim was worried…again.

"Abby's…eight weeks pregnant." The doctor pulled up the hall chair for Jim to drop into. "I can run a paternity test…I know she was…raped."

"No…he wore a condom." Jim offered flately.

"Jim?" The doctor knew there was a question brewing in Jim's mind.

"The meds she was on…will they harm the…baby?" Jim asked softly hearing the strange words exit his mouth.

"Not at all." The doctor explained. "They're the same meds we'd have used if we had known she was pregnant."

"She's 42 years old…I didn't know that…" Jim didn't know what he was saying or why.

The doctor smiled at this new expectant father. "It happens more than you'd think. Are you going to be ok?"

Jim's eyes wandered unfocused. "Sorry?" He finally looked up at the doctor.

"I asked if you were going to be ok." The doctor asked again.

Jim nodded slowly. "I'm going to be a father." Jim's mouth slowly curved into a wry grin.

The doctor feeling a little more confident now said, "Congratulations, Dad!"

Jim decided it would be best not to tell anyone about the baby until he had a chance to tell Abby. He wasn't sure how she'd feel about it after all. Sara returned after the doctor left and sat with Jim for about a half an hour making small talk. She left him in Etta's capable hands and begged him to get some sleep.

That evening just after Etta had taken Abby's vitals and checked her IV bag. Abby's eyes started to flutter.

"Etta!" Jim called. "Get the doctor. I think she's waking up." Etta quickly moved behind the nurses' station and paged the doctor.

"He's on his way. Has she opened her eyes?" Etta asked from the door.

"No. Not yet." Jim leaned in close to Abby's ear and whispered. "Wake up, Honey. Please."

Abby's eyes fluttered again and slowly opened. She blinked trying to bring her vision into focus. "I told you that makes me dizzy."

Jim smiled as a single tear slid down his cheek. He was so happy at that moment he didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"I hear Sleeping Beauty has woken up." The doctor announced as he entered her room. "Let me just do a quick exam, and I'll let the two of you…catch up." The doctor winked at Jim.

Once the doctor was assured that Abby was in excellent condition, considering she'd just woken from an eight week coma, he left with a few parting instructions. "I'll be back in the morning to run another MRI and a few other tests. For now, don't tax yourself. And, I order both of you to get some rest." The doctor and Etta left the couple alone to talk.

"Hey," Jim said, smiling at the sight of her shining hazel eyes.

"Hey, yourself." Abby smiled back at him. "You look terrible." This honesty elicited a laugh from Jim. "When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"About eight weeks ago." Jim leaned in and kissed her softly.

Abby brought her hands to his face. "Hey! I don't remember having that before!" Abby exclaimed as she waggled the ring on her finger.

"Hey. You did say yes." Jim offered. "Even though, technically I didn't ask."

"Oh," Abby said a little embarrassed. "Could you ask again? After we go home?"

Her choice of words weren't lost on Jim, and he grinned. "Absolutely!"

"Honey…there's something else you won't remember having before." Jim took her hand and kissed her knuckle. He looked into her eyes and said, "A.J….we're going to have a baby."

Abby said nothing. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and tried to sense his feelings. She swallowed hard and whispered as her tears threatened to fall, "Are you…happy?"

"Very happy." Jim kissed her lips.

* * *

Abby made incredible progress. After a week of observation, her doctor decided she could go home, with a few conditions. She had to see him once a week for the following month, and she couldn't be left alone. Sara and Gil offered to have Abby stay with them so Jim wouldn't have to hire a live in.

"I still wish you were with me," Jim said when she walked him to his car. "I feel a little strange staying over at Gil and Sara's so often."

"It's only for another week, and I'm all yours. Besides, you get to see Katie every morning!" Abby said and kissed him goodbye.

"I guess. Get some rest. I love you…both of you." Jim kissed her again and opened the door of his car.

"Have a good shift. Be careful. I love you, Captain."

Abby's 'probation' month ended, and she was given an appointment to see the doctor after the baby was born for a full exam and follow up MRI. She was thrilled to finally be going 'home'. Jim was pretty happy about that, too. The next day they had a special appointment.

Jim sat fidgeting in the chair next to Abby while she filled out some paperwork. "Captain, what's got you so nervous?"

"I've never been to an obstetrician before. I've never seen an ultrasound, well, except the picture of Katie that Sara showed me." Jim looked around the office at the other 'fathers' and wondered how much older than them he was. "This doctor is going to think I'm _your _father not the baby's."

"I'm 42 years old, Captain. This is not a typical pregnancy by any stretch of the imagination." Abby smiled as Jim continued to fidget.

The nursed called them back. After Abby was weighed and had her blood pressure taken, they were escorted into the ultrasound room. Jim took the seat provided for 'Dads' as the technician called it, and Abby took her place on the table. The technician took the required measurements and asked if they wanted to know the gender of the baby. Abby looked at Jim, and he left the decision up to her.

"Yes…if you can tell." Abby answered with a grin.

The technician said, "Well, you're just through the first trimester, so it's early. But, if I can get the baby to turn just a little…" The technician tried a few times moving the probe across Abby's belly. But, 'Baby Brass', as the team had named him or her, was being unsociable. "I'm sorry. I just can't get a clear look. If your doctor orders another ultrasound, we'll try again."

Jim and Abby made an appointment for the following month and headed out to the car. They arrived at the diner just as Clair was heading out the front door. "Hey, you two, I've missed our breakfasts!" She actually hugged Abby. "I'm glad you're alright. And, I see congratulations are in order!" Clair reached for Abby's hand and looked at the ring Jim had placed there. Abby was glad that Clair meant the engagement ring. She wasn't ready for people to notice her baby bulge.

The couple took their usual booth and ordered lunch. "We'd better make short work of this lunch. You need to get some sleep before your shift tonight."

Jim smiled at her. "I took the night off. I wanted to spend some time with you."

Abby tried to read his face. "Captain, are you propositioning me?"

Jim's eyes grew big. "No. I mean. I guess I'm still a little worried…about everything." His eyes fell to the placemat.

Abby placed her hand on his and whispered. "Captain, don't worry..." Her voice faded, and she placed her other hand on her small bulge and thought, _"He's fine."_

Jim's head popped up. "He?"

* * *

Seven Months Later:

They were all gathered together at the little white chapel just off the strip. Gil stood beside Jim who looked quite dashing in his full dress uniform. Catherine and Sara sat in the front row with the babies. Sara, of course, held Katie who was now nearly a year and a half old. Catherine had the pleasure of holding Jacob James Brass. At only a month old, Jake would probably sleep through his parents wedding, but that was just fine with them. Greg and Nick sat behind Sara and Catherine, with Riley and Ray. Filling in behind them were Wendy, Mandy, Hodges and the rest of the lab rats. Doc and Mrs. Robbins were sitting near the back with Super Dave and his wife. The small chapel was packed with officers and even some hospital staff were on hand for the occasion. 'Etta' sat on the bride's side with Mark Hanson, Jackie's husband. Jackie and Mark had left the kids with 'grandma' and were taking this opportunity for a second honeymoon. When the music began playing, Jackie started up the aisle in a pretty peach dress. She took her place across from Gil, and the bridal march started. Abby stepped into the aisle in a white organza gown that was just off the shoulder. Her pale brown curls were pulled up into a comb. Her hazel eyes focused on the man who for eight weeks sat in a chair by her side waiting for this moment when he would take her as his wife.

When the time came for them to exchange their vows, Jim and Abby's eyes were locked on each other.

"I, James Alexander, take you Abigail Jean to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Jim smiled and winked at his almost wife.

Abby sighed. "I, Abigail Jean, take you James Alexander to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

The minister blessed their rings and handed Abby's to Jim. He slipped it on her finger while he spoke. "A.J., take this ring as a sign of my unending love and fidelity."

Then the minister gave Abby Jim's ring, and she too slipped it on his finger while reciting the vow. "Captain, take this ring as a sign of my unending love and fidelity."

The minister spoke to the congregation. "By exchanging of rings and declaring of vows you have made your love known. By the power vested in me by God and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sir, you may kiss your wife." Jim didn't waste a second and kissed Abby's lips softly and with great love. The minister spoke his final words. "What God has joined together let no one separate." The words still hung in the air when the loud cry came from the front row.

Jim turned to see his infant son wailing. "Not even you, little man."


End file.
